Heavenly deal with Hellish consequences
by BubaDictator
Summary: The war is coming. In the times like this desperate people make desperate alliances just to make sure their side win. Draco and Hermione made their deals with the powers far more dangerous than wizards. Can they tell who's fighting for the light side and who's against it? Will they find love? Strong, conflicted Hermione. Hr/OC ending with Hr/Draco. Supernatural creatures!


**A/N: I want you to know that this is my old idea and for months I was thinking how to make it work in Harry Potter's universe. Suddenly it came to life all by itself. I hope this unique idea will catch your hearts as it did with mine. Enjoy.**

**I'm also searching for a beta so let me know if you want to cooperate with me and this story :)**

**Nothing you recognize is mine except of the few new characters.**

* * *

Summary: The war is coming. In the times like this desperate people make desperate alliances just to make sure their side win. Draco and Hermione made their deals with the powers far more dangerous than wizards. Can they tell who's fighting for the light side and who's against it? Strong, conflicted Hermione. Hr/OC ending with Hr/Draco. Supernatural creatures!

* * *

_Good people who find themselves lost often search for help in dark places and those who taste evil on everyday-terms may turn their heads into the light._

* * *

Draco's feather stopped twitching as he drifted off thinking about how to answer his last question on the potion's exam. His almost white hair was untamed and long bangs fell into his eyes as he lowered his head above the parchment. With a sigh he dropped the feather, brushed his hair away and unconsciously looked around the class. It seemed like their midterm exams are working like a charm as distraction from the war on every fellow student of his. The gingerhead and the pothead looked nervously into each other's papers apparently trying to cheat. But what caught his attention was the Granger's girl behavior. She was wriggling in her seat nervously trying to finish her exam. Evidently from the beginning of this year she tried to clean up. Her hair was no longer bushy but fall onto her back with shiny curls. She looked liked she lost some weight or maybe started to work out. She was wearing white shirt and Gryffindor sweater. He looked down only to notice that her feet were in constant move. She put the weight on her toes and was hitting her heels. "What's the hurry?" Thought Draco unpleased that everyone seemed to simply forget about war slowly but relentlessly approaching. Especially the plodder Know-It-All's students like Granger that cared only about their grades. What's the difference between A and B's when facing the Cruciatus or Avada Kedavra curses?

Draco shot a glimpse at Potter again and for the first time but definitely not the last one thought that the fate of the entire Wizarding World hence, the whole human world, depended on him, not the four-eyed martyr without a glimpse of intelligence in his brain. The only reason everyone could still believe that he's going to save them is that Granger helped him with every task on the way. Damn even he cannot affront her brilliance. But all of them didn't matter. They were only a chess pieces on the far greater board then any of them could even imagine. He unconsciously rubbed the skin on his inner left forearm, hidden under his shirt. For the first time HE is the most important piece on the board and his task will prove to be crucial in this war. Draco smirked and put a dot at the end of the last sentence of his essay. He rose from his seat gladly noticing that he's the first to finish when suddenly Granger stood up and with an awful grimace on her face she walked past him on the stairs and hurried to professor's desk. He didn't really care but thought that he doesn't want to give the brunette satisfaction of being the first to finish, so despite the fact that he knew it's ridiculous and childish he run down after her. "Why was that she always needed to be the best?" He thought with a smirk, so deep into his thoughts that he forgot about the fact that he haven't spoken to her since the ending of their previous year even to tease her. He gave up the teasing long time ago. He thought he's too old for that kind of childishness.

"What about last question Miss Granger?" Draco heard professor's Snape's voice.

"Sorry but I'm not feeling well professor." She answered with quiet but a bit angered voice.

"As you wish, now get out, what are you waiting for?" He hissed, his face with the look like he doesn't give a shit in the world. Draco gave him his work and out of curiosity went after Granger to see why she was in such a hurry that didn't even answer her last question. That was unthinkable of the girl and he never heard her speaking with that tone to anyone. Something was happening and Draco was about to find out exactly what. He hurried through the dark corridor of the dungeons, filled with shadows created from the faint light of the torches installed on the right side of the corridor. He lost the sight of the girl so he started to run. Just when he turned around the left corner he was hit with a strong punch to his stomach. He stooped with a groan but immediately straightened his back with a deep intake of breath and looked straight into the filled with hatred, maroon eyes of Granger. She was holding her sweater and just as he started to wonder why she was undressing herself in the humid and cold dungeons, she growled.

"What are you doing here ferret?" She took a better look and even came a bit closer to him. "Your master told you to follow me for a day? Making reports about my activities to your Lord now?" She snapped and turned around to run away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back with all his force fully angered. His action caused her to loose her footing and fall on her backside with loud groan, her face twisted with pain. She propped up on her elbows her eyes unseeing barely open. Draco then felt remorse and kneeled next to her with worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked gently placing his hand on her back, which turned out to be cold and wet. With wide-open eyes he looked at his palm now covered with her crimson shiny blood. "What happened to your back Granger? Why didn't you go to Pomfrey?" He asked fear staining his voice.

"Fuck of ferret. Not your business." She hissed fully conscious now and wriggled her arm out of his hand standing shakily on her feet.

"What have you done to yourself?" He asked with awe and fear in his voice.

"Someone had to do something. You really thought I would watch my side slowly being wiped out, all mudbloods being enslaved for Death Eater's entertainment?" She smirked evilly.

Draco had enough and raised his voice "What have you done Granger?!"

Suddenly he heard a sound of bare wet feet on the stone dungeon's ground.

"Let go of my King's little pet, birdie." He heard sweetly sickening alluring voice of the creature he didn't expect to meet at Hogwart's at all. With one strong punch coming from the creature into back of his head he lost his footage, fell to the ground and started to loose consciousness. As his world was getting darker he was able to hear the few angry words that tall dark haired man said. "Didn't I train you better than this? Did you forget that you're not a little girl anymore but a weapon?"

"I-I'm sorry Astar. I didn't want to show him my true abilities. Forgive me." Hermione whined and the men smirked leniently. "Now, now good girl. I won't punish you. In fact our King told me to help you with your little task." He took a lock of her hair and started playing with it. "After being such a good girl you earned the right to know how to kill this Voldemort."

And then Draco's world turned black.


End file.
